To What Awaits Us
by The Rogue Witch
Summary: Post-Ascension. Follows the lives and thoughts of our favorite mutants in the days and weeks after the 'defeat' of Apocalypse.
1. Charles Xavier

**The expected Author's Note: ** Post-Ascension. Thought I may as well add to the meagre number. It really _hurts_ how little of these there are.

This is set in first person (or rather, first people), throughout the days and weeks after the defeat of Apocalypse at the hands of our favorite mutants. I'm going to try to keep this completely in character, which means couples and relationships are _what has been shown_.

It seems that we'll never know if Season Five is going ahead, so may as well post this. Oh, how I have been waiting. Damned procrastinators.

**Disclaimer:** I don't just own X-Men: Evolution, I own _all_ of Marvel. Oh, and Kids WB too, can't forget them. That's right; a seventeen year old from New Zealand owns Marvel and the Kids WB. _Score_!

Okay, I lied.

#############################################

**To What Awaits Us**

#############################################****

**25 September, 2005******

**Charles Xavier**

#############################################

My hands fell into a steeple before me, my eyes still closed. It was too hard to look at them. Too painful. I was speaking of friends and foes and the state of the world. I had seen years pass by in his mind. _Years._ Granted, they were only fragments, but it was heartbreaking once I came into my own consciousness.

Once I _truly_ _realized_ what those images meant.

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them sweep over the group of mutants, young and old, gathered before me. My students, the Brotherhood, I smiled. Or tried, at least.

"But one thing was clear. No matter what awaits us, terrible or wondrous, the X-Men will always be there, ready. And of that, I am proud."

I saw a few teary eyes in the crowd. Kitty, Ororo, Jean…

No Charles, you mustn't think about it now. The future you saw…

"Nice speech, Pops. Can we eat now?" a strange voice piped up from the back.

Todd. He received a few glares from my students, along with a hex-bolt from Wanda.

"Trust _you_ to ruin the moment, _Froggy_." Tabitha said laughingly. He grimaced at the nickname, and at the bump forming on his head-the result of being hexed into a nearby tree.

"_Ja_, but he does have a point." Kurt added, rubbing his free hand across his stomach, his other still linking with Rogue's. It was nice to see those two acting as family, despite the deranged acts of their mother.

_That_, I smiled at.

"Yes, I believe he does, Kurt. If you would all make your way to the dining hall." Most of the younger mutants turned and ran. The older ones and the adults walked with more composure, but I could see they were just as eager. Yes, I suppose they would be hungry. All the energy they expended yesterday, fighting Apocalypse…

Fighting me.

I was relieved from my thoughts when I heard a deep, awkward voice behind me.

"Excuse me, Professor?"

 I turned and smiled at the young man. "Yes, Peter?" The look on his face could only be described as pure shock. My smile only grew. "I didn't probe your mind, Mr. Rasputin. Jean told me." He nodded slowly, not sure if he could believe me. _Trust_ me. He looked at the ground before him, the color in his cheeks flaring. Such a serious boy…

"I would like to join the X-Men."

#############################################

I sat at the head of the table. It had been extended for this special occasion, now seating over twenty mutants.

"Kurt!_ I_ had my eyes on that!" Kitty squealed, reaching across the table to grapple for the last croissant. Before she could even get a hand on him, Kurt teleported to the light above the table and shoved it in his mouth.

"Sorry Keety, finders keepers!" he replied, chewing the fatty bread slowly. The girl scoffed and folded her arms.

"You are like, impossible." she huffed. Lance put a hand on her arm and smiled, holding up his own croissant.

"Here Kitty, you can have mine." he offered in a syrupy voice. A few gags ran down the length of the table. The lovers blushed and I could barely suppress a chuckle. I remember when I was once that way. Gabrielle…

"God, I wish you two would go-get-a-room." Pietro said quickly. Obviously.

"Tell me about it," Ray whined from further down. "I think I've lost my apetite." He pushed away his plate, and the table was almost knocked over when Fred stood up in eager excitement.

"I'll have it!" he cried.

"Not if I get there first." Kurt said threateningly from his position on the swinging light-shade. Their eyes met in challenge, and both raced for Ray's plate. Several mutants had to abandon their places as Fred forced his way down the line, and as Kurt scrambled across the table, kicking up plates and cutlery in his wake. The cries of offended mutants followed them.

"Whoa, watch out-" Bobby yelled, ducking under the table as he saw the elf bounding towards him.

"Man, could ya' at least have a _little _decency?!" Rogue seethed after being thrown from her chair.

Finally the hungry teenagers reached Ray's spot which had wisely been abandoned. Each got a hand on one side of the plate which was still filled with food. Their eyes narrowed again. I cleared my throat, and they jumped. They looked down the table, and saw everyone watching them.

Good, maybe this will _remind_ them they all fought together.

Fred mumbled something, to which Kurt nodded. Reluctantly, the larger boy grabbed half of the treats left on the new mutants' plate while the fuzzy blue one took what was left.

Who knew peer pressure could teach teenagers to do the right thing?

To my left, Piotr fidgeted nervously. Yes, it must be hard for him. I can feel the uneasiness ebbing off the young man. Ororo laid a comforting hand on his arm, ever the mother.

"Everyone," she said calmly. All eyes returned to our end of the table. "I think now is a good as time as any to announce that Peter, known to you as 'Colossus' will be joining us here at the institute."

Shocked faces stared back at us, and the boy tried to sink into his seat. It wouldn't work, however, his frame is _much_ too large for that. So instead he sat there looking like he wanted to disappear. I could see the unsettled look on Warren's face as well. Yes, he was thinking of joining also…

Jean smiled brightly at the large, Russian boy.

"I knew you would make the right choice. Welcome to the X-Men." There was a snort a few seats down from Pietro.

"I can't believe the geek-squad is getting one-of-_Magneto's_ rejects." he scoffed. I suppose we should have realised such a thing would happen, all the unresolved issues _he_ has with his father. Pietro stood up quickly (as always) and sped out of room, out of the mansion. His sister looked to us, almost apologetic under the harsh face she wore, and followed him.

"Guess that's our queue, yo," Todd muttered. Next to him, Fred nodded solemnly.

"It was good while it lasted." he replied, pushing the last of Ray's food into his mouth. The two got out of their seats and walked slowly out of the hall, followed by a lot of awkward goodbyes from my students. Suddenly Todd stopped in his tracks and turned.

"Lance, you ain't coming?" The boy in question sighed and pulled his arm away from Kitty. He pat her shoulder awkwardly, aware of the eyes following him. She looked away, disappointed.

Sighs of relief ran the length of the table when all traces of the Brotherhood had disappeared.

"It is so _weird_ them being here." Amara said quietly, running a hand through her hair. My youngest charge nodded eagerly.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, "They're like our enemy." Tabitha's face hardened.

"They're not thatbad. I mean, they smell pretty rank, but they're good guys." She was met with disbelieving stares.

"They did come through for us, in the end. For _all_ of us." I said sternly. It was amazing how fast these children could forget things. The students quickly broke off into their own conversation, short-attention-spanned as they are. Logan growled.

"Ain't you _pups_ forgettin' your manners? We just got a new addition to the team, you're meant ta' _welcome_ him." I think most of the students didn't know how to react. I could feel they trusted my decision, however. Some of them fought alongside the boy, had conversations (albeit _strained_ conversations) with him. Kitty was the first to speak up.

"Sorry for the lack of _manners_," she said, obviously resisting the urge to poke out her tongue at Logan. "But, y'know, Pietro has a real talent for stealing the spotlight." She flashed him a smile at the end of the sentence. Piotr blushed, the red standing out like a sore thumb against his pale skin.

"_Da_. I know." he said softly. "I had to live vith him for a month."

"Well anyone who can come outta' that without being psychologically damaged gets mah' vote." Rogue said, almost supportively. Like Piotr, she had also come from an 'opposing side'. A few laughed, and most nodded. Good. Acceptance.

Above all else, what Piotr Rasputin _needed _was acceptance.

#############################################

It feels so good to be behind my desk again. The wonderful feel of the smooth oak beneath my hands is somehow… Comforting. To be alone is also good. I love my students dearly, but they can be so demanding. I put Piotr in Scott's capable hands for a tour of the mansion.

Amazing really, how much Scott had progressed in the last three years. When the boy first came to me, he was _so shy_. He is a confident, optimistic young man, so mature now.

And Jean, of course. As close to my own heart as Scott is. My children. What a cruel twist of fate it is, that my biological son is out there somewhere right now, creating havoc. Because of me. _Because of Gabrielle never telling me I had a son._

 It makes me so angry just thinking of it. It is truly a good thing that I had spent so much time with Logan and Rogue, helping them to keep their emotions under control. But, I suppose it is as much my fault as it is Gabrielle's. I promised her I would keep in contact. The years pass by so quickly sometimes…

There was a knock on my door. Without having to scan the mind outside it, I knew well who it was.

"Come in."

#############################################

Can you guess who it is? Even if you can't, review!


	2. Ororo Munroe

**Author's Note: **I can't believe this is on someone's favorites list. Crazy… 

I _really can't believe I did this chapter in a day. See what good reviewers do?_

This is set in first person (or rather, first people), throughout the days and weeks after the defeat of Apocalypse at the hands of our favorite mutants. I'm going to try to keep this completely in character, which means couples and relationships are _what has been shown_.

#############################################

**To What Awaits Us**

#############################################****

**25 September, 2005******

**Ororo Munroe**

#############################################

After I knocked, my hands wouldn't stop twitching. Why am I so nervous? I wish I could have better control over myself, but when anxiety takes me, it never seems to let go. 

"Come in."

I pushed the door open slowly and made my way into the large, luscious office. It was so stale. No plants, no flowers. Just dead wood and landscape paintings. My eyes dropped to the floor. Even the carpet in here is artificial. 

"Ororo?" I looked up and frowned slightly. In a second his face broke into a smile. So long since I had seen him smile like that.  "Just yesterday we fought against the most powerful mutant in history, and you are _still_ annoyed with my office?" My eyebrow raised, the frown disappearing off my face.

"I'm sorry Charles, but _you_ know as well as I that Ororo Munroe cannot change her ways." He nodded and leaned back into his chair, his hands making the mountain-shape he was so fond of. Amazing how nervous that gesture makes me. Although I suppose _everything _has been making me nervous today. At least I have honest reason too. Apocalypse killing, resurrecting, and forcing me into fighting my friends and students, my own _nephew…_

"You came to speak to me..?" I could feel my lips curl into a wry smile.

"No, I came to talk about _your_ _office." His eyes only held mine steadily, ignoring my quip. I sighed, and falled into the chair across from him. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice caught in my throat, and it came out so quiet if he were any further away he wouldn't have heard it. "I can still feel him, Charles. It's like a whisper inside of me." I think I saw an alarmed look flash across his face, but he wouldn't be Xavier if he couldn't cover it so quickly. _

"I see." My insides twisted. So he is not experiencing this. It's only me. Alone.

Again.

I forced a smile and stood quickly. He frowned and planted his hands firmly on the desk.

"Ororo, please sit. We need to discuss this further…" I turned and walked to the door.

"There is nothing to discuss, Charles. I'm still in shock. It's nothing." 

"Wa- " I practically slammed the door shut behind me. There was a clap of thunder outside. I have more control than this, don't I?

 My eyes narrowed and I ran to my room, the loft. 

Throwing a window open, I jumped and let the wind carry me into the sky. It was dark already, rain coming down in buckets. As far as I could see it was black. 

This isn't right.

Something is wrong with my powers. I can't bend the forces this fast. In half a minute it had gone from a beautiful day, to this…

I threw my hands out and pushed, power pulsating from my body. The rain stopped immediately, and the flashes that were happening in the dark clouds ceased. 

So fast. _Too fast._

I blinked, coming out of my reverie. The sun had already broken through, its rays warming my body. I looked to my hands, mouth agape in awe. In awe of my own powers.

"How on _earth is this possible?"_

#############################################

Watering my plants couldn't take my mind off what happened. My hands started to twitch again. I felt like _cursing_.

"Auntie O?" came a voice from my door. I smiled at the old name, then turned my head and motioned for him to come in. Evan obliged, and sat awkwardly on a chair next to my plant-ladened table. "That was a real display of power out there. You should'a seen how fast Sam and Bobby tore into the house." My stomach knotted again, and I cleared my throat.

"You have been catching up with the others?" He looked at me strangely, but nodded.

"Yeah. I never realised how much I really _missed_ everyone." For the first time in half an hour, I waved my little cloud away and faced him fully.

"You wouldn't miss them so much if you lived here." I said softly. His eyes dropped and his body hunched. Its so sad how old my Evan looks now. The spark that was once _so bright_ inside him has gone out almost completely. He's not the same boy, my nephew, at all.

"You know I can't," he answered, equally as quiet. My soul sighed, and my body complied with tears that welled in my eyes. Evan moved to comfort me, but pulled back suddenly. "I-I'm sorry." His spike-plated arms fell limply to his sides and he looked at me hopelessly. 

Don't be sorry Evan. It's not your fault that _Callisto_ and her gang _stole_ you away from me. From your family.

"I should go now." He gripped my shoulder gently and walked out my door, without looking back. I slipped down onto my bed and rest my head against the pillow. I tried to drive the thoughts out. Apocalypse, Evan, the rest of family's disappointment in my failure…

What had I done to deserve this?

#############################################

Dinner was a much quieter affair than lunch, here in the kitchen. It seems a wave of tiredness had swept the mansion, and most lay upstairs in their rooms- asleep already at seven o' clock. If only it were this peaceful _all the time._

Now there were only seven of us around the table. It was so strange, seven seemed so small. Most _families_ don't have seven people.

That's what we are, really. One big, happy family- I guess you'd say. A family without Evan, but a family still. 

So _very quiet._

"Isn't it weird with only seven people here?" Scott said thoughtfully. A huge smile spread across my face. He blinked at my reaction.

"You read my mind, child." The boy grinned and dug back into his meal.

"Guess Jean's been rubbing off on me."

 Angel, who was sitting across from him poked at his plate blankly. Still mulling it over, I guess. It was a big decision for a successful young man like him to give up the New York City life and move, of all places, to a mutant school in _Bayville_. 

I was stirred from my thoughts by Charles' eyes. If there was _one thing I learned from my time in Egypt, other than how to run away, it was when someone was watching you. Being a child thief had helped me in many ways. He obviously knew about the increase of strength in my abilities. How fast the forces moulded themselves to my will._

Oh Charles, I'm not your _student_. There is no need to watch over me like this. I'm _fine_!, my mind seethed. He blinked at my outburst and bowed his head. His voice came alive in my mind.

_Forgive me, Ororo. I was worried._

Our gaze broke and I pushed the food around my plate angrily. The familiar flash outside the window had obviously alerted the others.

"Miss Munroe? Are you okay?" Kitty asked, worry laced through her voice. I looked up, thin-lipped, and the night became clear once again. 

"_Fine." Hank looked out the window and back to me, a look of surprise blatantly obvious on his blue face. Thankfully enough, he kept his thoughts to himself. Good, smart Henry._

"Magneto… He…" Piotr started nervously. We all looked to him, and his face flushed once again. Kitty nudged him softly, as if to say 'go on', and his face only reddened. He turned his gaze from the table to me. "He never told us…The strength of your mutation… I never knew you vere such a _powerful mutant."_

I tried a smile in his direction, but it didn't work, as he suddenly looked back at the table. _Hard._

And I _know our kitchen table isn't that interesting. Perfect, Ororo. Make Piotr feel like an idiot. As if he wasn't uncomfortable enough._

"Excuse me." I stood quickly and made my way out     of the kitchen, out into the night air. So comforting in its cool breezes. Voices made their way out to me, across the wind.

"Is she alright?" the voice of the winged, blonde man asked.

"No, Warren, she is not." The Professor answered softly.

And in my soul, I could _feel it._

He was right.

#############################################

Well, that chapter was quite a bit shorter than the first. It had to be, because otherwise it would end up sounding too much like Xavier's, and we don't want that. 

Can anyone guess what's going on with Storm? Review, either way!

To the Reviewers:

cookies-n-cream08: Thanks a whole lot, I'm glad you like it! Yay for first reviewer

todd fan: You can never have too much sugar. Surprised by who it was?

Snitter in Rivendell: Heh, I love long reviews. *dances in the praise* I knew I had to do Xavier first. He is the core of the X-Men, after all. Besides, I prefer the long, complicated road over the easy one, it's more interesting. Piotr had to be done that way, he seems like a pretty insecure kind of a guy (despite his size/power), I was just playing off the character. So your hoping Warren will join, hmm? I guess you'll just have to keep reading…

enfant-terrible: But if I had done one of those guys it would be too expected. Can't do that... 

nessie6: Well, I suppose your guess of 'anyone' is _half _right. No worries, your stories rock too much not to be reviewed. Man, Up In Flames is like a godsend. *sighs* Pyro… _Actual character development_ for Pyro…

Sorry to anyone I missed, but thanks for your reviews!


	3. Warren Worthington III

**Author's Note: **Wow, the last chapter got quite a few reviews. Thanks everyone!

This is set in first person (or rather, first people), throughout the days and weeks after the defeat of Apocalypse at the hands of our favorite mutants. I'm going to try to keep this completely in character, which means couples and relationships are _what has been shown_.

#############################################

**To What Awaits Us**

#############################################****

**26 September, 2005******

**Warren Worthington III**

#############################################

I lay with my hands behind my head, staring at Xavier's dark, wooden walls. God, these wings are such a hassle. It's been twelve years since I've even been able to lie on my back... 

With a sigh I heaved myself out of the bed and let my wings stretch out.

Hmph, they can barely reach their full span in here. Well, that _is_ why Xavier gave me a room with a balcony. So I walked out to it slowly, my feet dragging against the plush carpet. 

A satisfied smile planted itself on my face once I reached it, icy northern winds pulled on my feathers as soon as I stepped out the door. I flexed and flapped my wings, and they quickly regained their strength after the six hours spent tucked away. 

Oh, that feels _so good_!

It's incredible how different this wonderful country air is compared to the heavy smog of New York City. No matter how high I fly, I can never escape that dense, city fog.

The sky too, is different. It's much darker out here. Usually I have to draw my curtains to get to sleep. But not here. 

_Everything _is different.__

It's so much easier here, at the Xavier Institute, to live the way you were meant to. No one else around for miles, _no one has to know your secrets._

Sounds like a fairytale. 

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, letting the chill hit me from every angle. I _love_ the cold. 

My eyes slipped open again and I just stood for a while, enjoying my surroundings. Even the view from the top floor of Worthington Tower isn't _this good. I caught a movement in the corner of my eye and whirled around. _

A sigh escaped my lips when I realized it was only Scott, a room over. For a moment there, I had thought I was back in the city. Don't have to worry about prying human eyes here. He leaned on the side of his own balcony and sent a small smile my way.

"Morning," he said, his voice still thick with sleep. I returned the smile and nodded my head in greeting.

"Yeah, four a.m." I replied. "Why are you up so early?" He shrugged lazily. 

"I think I'm a little restless," he surrendered, a blush appearing across the bridge of his nose. "It's been so long since I've been able to sleep without fear. Guess I'm not used to it."                 

"Scott," I sighed "I know what you mean." He stood straight and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. I spread my wings again, and then folded them in behind me.

"It's gonna' be a long winter, isn't it?" Really, it was more a statement than a question. I smiled to myself.

"Hopefully." The boy groaned and turned, then walked with a grim face back into his room.

"I _hate_ the cold." 

#############################################

I have been _waiting_ here _forever_. Honestly, how long does it take someone to have a damned _shower_? I pounded on the door again.

"Kurt? _Please_ hurry." 

"Alright already, I'll be out soon enough!" was the muffled response. Waiting in line for the bathroom. Whoever thought this would happen to me? I would love to see the look on my parents faces if they knew I had to wait in line for _anything_.

I finally heard the now-familiar _bamf of imploding air to my right._

"'Zere Varren, all done!" He grinned and slapped me on the back. Kurt teleported away, god knows where, leaving another cloud of horrible grey smoke in his wake. Sulfur. I don't know how he can do that all day without getting dizzy from the smell. _I _certainly couldn't. I waved it away and opened the door.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. _Nothing __on earth. _

How the _hell_ can one person make such a _mess_?! 

I groaned and moved to the bathroom cabinet, underneath the sink. Only two towels left. So that leaves one, _just one, to soak up the _gallon_ of water Kurt had somehow managed to splash onto the floor._

It would never work.

Calm down Warren, just a little water, nothing to get all _pouty _about. I was able to resist the urge of grinding my teeth. Barely. 

All you need to do is find some towels. They have to be around here _somewhere_… 

#############################################

Needless to say, I never found those towels. And when I returned from my mansion-wide search, it turns out the bathroom was occupied again. Just my rotten luck. Now I sat in the common room, watching a few of the younger mutants play cards. Wasn't watching them_ really, just needing an excuse to be in the room, still getting used to the feel of this place. I would help the youngest one every once in a while. Helping kids is what you _do_ here, right? Of course it got protests from the others, but it wouldn't take a __genius to see they were ganging up on him. Must be hard, to be the smallest one here._

"Hey, Varren, sorry about before." An accented voice said behind me. "I honestly didn't mean to be so long in 'ze bathroom." Didn't need to turn, his accent was so obvious.

"No problem, Kurt. I got my shower… In the end." I replied. Well, that was at least a half-truth. I felt a dip in the sofa and turned to see a pale, dark-haired boy sitting there. I tried to keep the look of confusion off my face; I had never seen this kid around the institute before.

Who _was_ he?

…And where did Kurt go?

The boy smiled lopsidedly.

"Guess you've never caught me vith my inducer on, huh?" he said. Undeniably German accent. There were two German mutants here? He sure sounds a lot like Kurt. The boy touched a button on his watch and the strangest thing happened. He _flickered_. And then Kurt was there. 

It's embarrassing really, sitting in front of the children with my mouth hanging open like some _hillbilly_, but I can't do anything about my jaw right now, it's not responding.

"Kurt…You look… You were…" His smile seemed to sadden a little.

"Normal?" he offered. I nodded slowly.

"How did you _do_ that?"

"_Duh_, Angel, it's his image inducer." Bobby said, as if I was somehow supposed to _know this. He rolled his eyes at Ray and went back to cheating Jamie out of his pocket money. _

"And your inducer can change your appearance like that…" He pushed the button again and the image of the smooth-skinned boy reappeared, nodding his head.

"_Ja_…" he replied. It struck me then; he didn't want to do this. Not at all. Didn't want to hide who he was. Who he was _meant_ to be.

"Kurt… _Why_?"

"Same reason you do."

#############################################

Am I so afraid of what I am? Am I really just hiding myself away, like Kurt is?

Argh, so many questions now. Questioning myself, my morals, my _life…_

My head hurts.

I raked a hand through my hair, a nervous habit, and sat on the edge of 'my' bed. This would be my room, if I decided to stay here. This small room, with its ornately carved designs on the wall, with its cream ceiling and plush red carpet. 

Am I _truly ready to give up the life I've worked so hard to achieve, for _this_?_

And all of this, because I'm a _mutant…_

This never would have happened if I was normal.

#############################################

I sincerely hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone. It's taken the longest of the chapters, and yet it's the shortest. The original was _a lot_ longer, but it really made Warren look schizophrenic… And he looks that way anyway. 

I just wanted to show the differences in this, how Warren doesn't feel like he belongs at all, but he really _wants too. I find this guy really hard to do, because he's rich and upper-class, but somehow casual at the same time. It annoys the hell out of me… _

And with that said, tell me what _you think… Feedback is good._

To the Reviewers:

 mj: Well, Warren was up, at least. Sorry but 'Wargue' just doesn't make sense to me. They kinda-flirted in On Angels Wings, but that's the only interaction they've had. They strike me more as friends than anything else… 

Elrohir:  You will find out soon enough what's wrong with her, as will everyone else ^_^

todd fan: If your name is anything to go by, then it's probably the smell that Ororo hates.

nessie6: Trust me, you will see _everyone. In fact, one of them has a pretty healthy involvement with the next chapter. _

Snitter in Rivendell: You are way too good to me! I was really worried about writing Ororo, like I am with Warren. They don't exactly let on much about her, do they? But I'm glad I made you care about a few of the lesser-loved character.

DoWriter12: Questions are always good hook-in's.

Rogue14: Most people thought it was Magneto or Gambit. Is this soon enough?

cookies-n-cream08: I'd _like_ to think so… 

Foxy-Glove, Risty, Lyranfan, enfant-terrible, Flame31, aimtbj, and WerewolfLass : Thanks a bunch, guys! Hope you liked the chapter.


	4. Erik Lehnsherr

**Author's Note: **Boy, it sure has been a while. Fixed the physical impossibilities in the last chapter, thanks Snitter. 

This is set in first person (or rather, first people), throughout the days and weeks after the defeat of Apocalypse at the hands of our favorite mutants. I'm going to try to keep this completely in character, which means couples and relationships are _what has been shown_.

#############################################

**To What Awaits Us**

#############################################****

**27 September, 2005******

**Erik Lehnsherr**

#############################################

My house on the outskirts of Bayville is small, but homely. Odd for someone like Erik Lehnsherr, I suppose. People never seem to believe that I don't mind living in anything short of a castle. But what others think has never really mattered to me. People are idiots.

I had been here for three days now, _lying low_ as my son would call it. Yes, my children knew as much about running from the authorities as their father did. That would be a _bad_ thing to most parents…

But of course, everything is different when you're part of the homo-superior race. I never meant for my children to be borne into this world. This world, where people like _us_ are hated and_ abused_ just because of our genetic structure.

Idiots. 

Already I have three different units of Police hunting me down. You would think they could at least giving me a week after being revived from a death-like state. I hadn't 'waged war' on humans for over a year, hadn't sent my _Acolytes_ out to cause mayhem and the like in a long time either. Of course, I had been pronounced dead for over a month so there really wasn't much chance of that happening in the first place.

My henchmen. I wonder what happened to them after my death? Mastermind, he would undoubtedly run. It was fear for his measly life that was holding him to me. The fool never realised no one would bother to chase after him if he ran. What good was he to me, when he was often too afraid to be of any use?

Pyro… That foolish child. Probably tried to burn down the base.

And it looks like Colossus finally got his family out of my stronghold and turned over a new leaf in the process. Not that I ever expected him to be loyal to my cause. I only have myself to blame for his violent reaction towards me on the _X-Jet_. It was a mistake to try and force someone like him into being a henchman. 

Gambit. What do I know about Gambit? Nothing. That boy is a Wild Card, never ceased to surprise me. I can't trust my judgement when it comes to_ him_.

So that leaves Sabertooth. That stupid _animal_ would be long-gone, probably after raking the base for anything he could smash.

A sigh escaped my lips and I stood up, pushing myself away from the old, worn armchair. I left for Ararose.

#############################################

With a wave of my hand, a giant hole opened in the dome. My creation.  I took a moment to admire it before I entered, just like old times…

But something is most definitely wrong.

It doesn't _hold_ me the same way it used to. It's nothing. I felt a tingling in my hands and my fingers began to twitch. 

_With power_.

Yes, I could feel it in my entire body now, pulsing with my heart. I could level the entire structure with a thought, if I wanted.

Was this some sort of personal evolution, or had Apocalypse _changed_ me, somehow? Could it be that he hadn't completely vanished from my mind? I hadn't used my powers at all since Sunday, it's possible…

The notion was frightening, but I dismissed it. I can't unravel this on my own; I will have to contact Charles. If he is suffering the same symptoms I am it could most definitely mean trouble. 

With my coat pulled tightly around me I entered.

And I was surprised to find that Ararose Base was not levelled at all. In fact, the main compound was virtually unharmed. There were a few scorch marks, but nothing major at all.

How… Odd.

I stirred when I heard a familiar bout of insane laughter float from one of the adjoining rooms.

"Yeah! Take that! Ahahahaha! AHA-HA!". 

My heart sank. What was that _boy_ still doing here? Don't tell me he, of _all_ people, remains in this base. I walked towards the stream of laughter almost angrily. 

I'm insulted by him just being here.

The sight I was greeted with was a mere stones throw from disturbing. He sat with his back to me in the middle of the room in his underwear, surrounded by a sea of junk food and beer cans. How could he live like this? In _my_ base? Arrogant child.

He gestured wildly with his hands and two giant flaming animals rose out of the candle in front of him. 

"Round Two!" he shouted excitedly. "Mammoth Moose takes on Señor Spikey!" 

My eyes narrowed and my mouth turned down even further. This boy certainly had problems.

I cleared my throat and he screamed. The animals dissipated.

Pyro turned to face me slowly, a look of terror on his paler than usual face.

"I don't believe it… I watched you _die_!" he squeaked. "I watched you die seventy-three times before the power was cut off." he added quietly, then chuckled to himself. I sighed and pulled my hat off. Current Events was obviously not a point of interest for him.

"Pyro…"

#############################################

"But I've got nowhere to go!" he protested, his horrible accent growing thicker with each word. "Come on Mags, I can't live on the _streets_!"

I turned my chair to face him. He stood before me in some obviously burned civilian clothes. He gulped dramatically and started to rub his hands together, making whimpering noises like some scorned puppy. I glared. 

"Get out of here. _Now_." 

"I'll freeze my bloody limbs off in this weather!" the boy moaned, throwing his hand to his head, ever the dying swan. My eyes narrowed.

"Pyro," I growled. "Get out before I _throw_ you out!" I heard the sound of screws wheedling their way out of walls, and metal panels grating against each other. I can't believe _I _am fighting for control of my powers.

He looked around him in confusion, eyes widening with fear once again. He took a few steps back.

"Right… Well, guess I'll be going then." he said carefully, eyes darting from side to side. It wasn't long before he turned and ran outright towards the opening in the wall I had created. Just as he passed, I closed it over and rose from my seat. It took a while, but I forced myself to relax, and the walls stopped shaking. Interesting.

My powers had never, _never_ been linked so closely with me as this. 

All I can do is wonder what else is happening to me. At least until I can contact the X-Men

#############################################

Five pairs of identical eyes stared up at me in dismay. 

"M-Magneto," one choked out. 

"Yes. If you would be so kind as to take me up to Professor Xavier's office, Jamie?" The five boys huddled and seemed to melt together. Suddenly he looked up and nodded, his forehead beginning to sweat.

"Okay… I mean, yessir. I mean…" I tried to smile at him, but it came across as something of a scowl, and he turned quickly, leading me inside. Ah, it's been so long since I've been in this mansion. Such a pity that Charles and I have ended up as enemies…

The nervous boy led me up the giant staircase and past a myriad of rooms. A few gasps and confused stares followed us, but seemed to be calmed by an unseen presence. A smirk crossed my face. 

Oh Charles, ever the watchful one. I heard Scott mutter a few words under his breath as we passed. Unfavorable words. I swept my eyes over him and his mouth curved down at the sides. 

It was nice to see that some people never change.

_Please refrain from scaring my students, Erik. _a calm voice inside of my head chided. Jamie reached in front of him and pushed the door open.

"We're here, Mister… I mean sir… Uh… Magneto." I waved the boy off and he bolted down the hall to join the group of other New Recruits at the stairs. Well, looks like I gave the child something to be proud of. Leading Magneto, megalomaniacal mutant terrorist, to the headmaster's office. 

"Why have you come, Erik?" he asked, almost immediately. "I realise this isn't a _friendly visit_." I tipped my hat in greeting, offended as I was. Had I really become so different to the man he shared his hopes and dream with, all those years ago?

"In that case, _Charles_," I said, voice laced with a sting "Let's get to the point. My powers are manifesting in ways I don't understand… And I think it may be connected to Apocalypse." He leaned back in his chair, his thoughtful mask well in place.

Oh yes, I had shocked him. 

"Ah, so you are not experiencing this?" I asked, sitting myself in the chair across from him. He shook his head and clasped his hands in the way only _he_ could do.

"No, I am not. However, you're not the only one. Ororo, too, has been _suffering_ from the same fate, I'm afraid."

"Storm? Does that mean… What if…" His eyebrows gathered high on his forehead, the deep lines showing on his face.

"For all our sakes, Erik, I hope not." I nodded and stood up, gathering my coat around me again. I smiled at him. A true, sincere smile that one can only reserve for their closest friend, and turned away.

"Unless you can make the world wag better than it does at present, Charles, your reign will be an endless series of petty battles..." I heard a sigh from behind me.

"There is nothing except the power which you pretend to seek." he mumbled in reply. My hand rest on the doorknob a moment longer than it should have, but I left in the knowledge that he remembered. Yes, it seems old ties still hold strong.

#############################################

I hope you were pleasantly surprised with the fact this chapter was on Magneto. It was originally going to be Kurt's turn, but… That would be expected with the way Chapter Three ended. Nope, can't let that happen. I got too comfortable with writing about the X-Men and company… And Erik is _definitely_ a nice change. Whether you think he has 'turned over a new leaf' or not, he'll always be the same person at heart- and I hope I got that through. Argh, Magneto is a favourite (I love the guy, what can I say?); I hope I didn't make a mockery out of him…

Thought I had better mention, the last two lines of dialogue between Erik and Charles is from The Once and Future King by T. H. White. Yeah, movie reference, yay! I figured hell, both of them would be likely to read it when they were younger (and still friends), and… You know, they could do the whole 'Dude!', 'Sweet!' thing. Come on, I'm sure my friends and I aren't the only people out there who do that. Besides, the quotes they say remind me a lot of the people they're saying it to. Think about it ^_^.

And apologies to _all_ about the lateness of this chapter. School swept me away, I guess. Can't believe it's almost been two weeks. I promise to get chapters out quicker than _this_…

To the Reviewers:

Risty: Funny, I thought the shower/towel scene made him look like a complete ass. ^_^

todd fan: Thanks, but I disagree with the brilliantly part x_x. And I'm sure the people outside your mind are just as afraid…

Snitter in Rivendell: *rubs head* I really can't believe how silly I was, not realising the whole wings thing. The Kurt thing: I think the reason Kurt hasn't revealed himself yet is because he doesn't want people to be afraid of him. Honestly, I'd say Kurt would much rather walk around the halls blue and furry if he knew it wouldn't scare the pants off everyone, but because he's Kurt- he has too much respect for other people to do that.

nessie6:  Well, it all depends on your view of Magneto, doesn't it? Personally I love him, but eh... I don't know about everyone else. Guess this chapter put a damper on your expectations, huh? Sorry about the lateness.

Rogue14, Flame31, and DoWriter12: *bows* Thankyou for your kind reviews. Hope the long wait between the last and this chapter won't stop you from reading.

Don't be afraid to review, people!


	5. Rahne Sinclair

**Author's Note: **I have no excuses.

This is set in first person (or rather, first people), throughout the days and weeks after the defeat of Apocalypse at the hands of our favorite mutants. I'm going to try to keep this completely in character, which means couples and relationships are _what has been shown_.

#############################################

**To What Awaits Us**

#############################################****

**27 September, 2005******

**Rahne Sinclaire**

#############################################

It's raining outside. Again. Sometimes I think that the only thing it ever _does_ on Muir Island is rain. Heck, I wouldn't be suprised; after all it's not like New York here, is it? Such beautiful weather they must be having right now. A sharp, cold chill to the air this time of day, but by noon it would be sweltering, even if winter comes in early. 

My being here right now would be a little easier, if it were like that.

But it's not, is it, Rahne? Stop hanging on it. Hanging on it won't get you anywhere, _especially _not back to Bayville.

But Goddess, I wish Moira had enough for a plane ticket, so I could get back to my friends, back to where I belong right now. The people here are nice enough, and Moira has been a gift to me, but… It's not the same.

Argh, I shouldn't think like that! She was the one who rescued me away from _'Reverend' _Craig. She was the one who saved me from the _mobs_ at Ullapool, the ones who called me a demon. The ones who tried to burn me and skin me and send me back to Hell.

Okay, so maybe I should just stop thinking altogether. No matter what I do, I _always_ get wound up, something's always there to poke at my mind and annoy me until I can put it to sleep at 3 a.m. 

I wonder what Roberto would say if he could see me now? I wonder what he'd say if he learned that I'd been hunted down by the people from the tiny Scottish village I used to love. Being my Roberto, he probably wouldn't say a whole lot. 

Man, things had changed _so much_ since March… 

I started at the sound of my door being thrown open. I hate the rain, dampening my senses the way it does.

That Irish girl, Theresa, stood before me- utterly soaked through. I could only smile at the string of curses that erupted from her. Amazing how someone who looks so harmless can have such a loud mouth. 

_I'm sure she would get along great with Jubilee._

The scowl on her face made me smother the smile.

"Moira said she wants ye tae' come see her." she huffed, ringing her soaking wet clothes out on my floor. 

Yep, _really_ well. 

"Okay, just gimme a few minutes." She rolled her eyes dramatically, but grinned.

"Whatever," she sighed, turning back to the door, "Just hurry up, yeah? It's _urgent_." 

She'd only been here for a week, but she knew well enough. With Moira MacTaggert, leader of the Muir Island Research Centre, _everything_ is urgent. She shook out the mass of curly hair and headed out into the storm again, more curses spilling forth. 

Man, her Uncle must have been one really loose _parent_.

#############################################

Rain makes senses bad. Dull. Can barely smell the wind like this. Pelting down on me, rain gets fur matted and tangled, not nice. No, not nice at all. 

Other Rahne doesn't like rain either. Says its bad and it makes us go crazy. I think the Other Rahne is right.

I followed the path of the Girl who had been in my space, the scent wasn't strong but I could still catch it. Rain makes me funny, and I can't find my way sometimes, that's why it's good to find smells you know. 

Scent of the Uncle is nearby. Strange, it's strong with something.

Fear? Anxiety? _Anger_?

Bad rain. Even though it's strong, I can't discern it. But I know something is definitely wrong with the Uncle. Yes, very wrong…

Uncle is somewhere nearby, and I think the Girl is there also.

Scent in the air, just barely, the scent of pain and an explicit fear I'd only ever smelt once, when the Big House was blowing up with the Pack inside.

I ran to it, I didn't want the People to fight and hurt. 

I stopped with my paws sliding into the ground, bringing up the sweet, muddy earth all around me. I was beside one of the wood-rooms by the Cliff, Uncle was there, and so was the Girl. Uncle, who was a lot bigger than the Girl, was holding onto one of the arms hard. I can tell, because the Girl's face looks strange and not like normal, cheeks messy with the Wet.

"I don't want tae go with ye' anymore, Uncle. I want ta' stay here." Girl said, voice which is usually loud and _annoying_ had dropped down low. The Hurt must be deep. The Uncle pulled Girl to the side, where the plane was 

"Ye' got no choice, _Theresa_. I'm ye're guardian and I don't like this Moira, or this _place_. She's puttin' bad ideas in yer head, girl. We're going." Uncle yanked again and Girl trailed behind hopelessly.

"Stop it…" 

I could feel the anger in me. How could Uncle do this to the Girl? I thought Uncle cared for the Girl…

Uncle pushed the Girl roughly into the plane and I ran forward again. Had to help the Girl, had to help Girl now before she feels the Hurt. Uncle turned and stared at me, anger rising to match mine. The Girl was inside the plane, pushing Uncle's hands away, trying to keep safe. Good, Girl was smart. 

Uncle kicked at me, and a huge boot came quick, but I dodged it easily, and growled. I intimidated Uncle, just a little. My lips curled back to show my fangs and again I smelt the fear pulse around me, my chance.

I lunged at Uncle and clamped my teeth around the boot in front of me. They sunk down, deeper, past the leather and into flesh. Uncle let out a small cry and thrashed the leg around, but I held on, because I had to help the Girl- who had hands over ears and watched us fearfully. 

With a roar, Uncle reached around and grabbed a cane that was lying on the front seat of the plane. With one great heave, Uncle pulled the foot right out of the boot, and hit me quick on the head with the cane. It was hot, burning, and Uncle hit _hard_. I scampered out of the way

"Ye' should have stayed out of this, little wolf. It would'a been a lot safer, but I'm sure Moira will make ye' into a nice _rug_." Uncle held up the cane and pointed it at me. I thank the rain for making the ground so slippery; I sped along and out of the way of the great red light that leapt out. The heat rose up from it, and it scorched the grass where I had been.

Maybe the rain isn't so bad.

I heard the satisfied snort of Uncle, and again he turned after me. But I have to get the Girl out, so I ran at Uncle again. I jumped when I was a few lengths away and put my paws against the big chest in front of me, hurling myself forward. Uncle lost his footing thanks to my weight, and fell back onto the ground. I wanted to lunge at Uncle again, to sink my teeth into the angry head below me, but I heard the Girl scream. Uncle took the chance and used the cane to push me back. Uncle was stronger than me, so big, and held me to the ground, the cane hard against my neck. I thrashed, legs kicking and snapped my jaw hopelessly. I'm defeated.

Uncle's lips curled and the gleamy-white of teeth smiled at me. Behind us, the Girl screamed again, louder this time. I can feel the Hurt inside me. Uncle can't feel it, but soon will. Girl's scream keeps getting louder and louder. It won't stop.

The Uncle's cane is hot again, hot against my neck, and it's burning the fur there. 

But the Girl is hysteric, and I think my head is going to burst. Won't stop, just won't stop, Girl won't stop. If only Girl would stop now, I can feel bad, cold hands pulling my mind away…

#############################################

Voices.

"I think she's waking up now..."

"Yes. I can feel her regaining consciousness."

"Will she be okay? I didn't mean tae… I dinna' know I was a _mutant_."            

"Its okay, _Ms. Rourke_, she'll be alright. Rahne is a strong girl; she'll heal in no time at all."          

I forced my eyes open with all the will I had, and all I could see was the whitewashed, clinical ceiling of the Muir Island Medical Lab. Instantly, a face came into view, a year or so younger than mine. Tears wet her cheeks, and she smiled at me. "I thought I'd killed ye'. I dinna' mean tae hurt you like that, but Uncle looked like he was really gonna hurt ye'…" Her face was the picture of absolute relief. Female hands pulled her back. I turned and met eyes with my Saviour. It's amazing how an experience like this can really make you appreciate things.

"Thomas was a bad egg, Rahne. He had a lot of goods stashed in the plane. _Thousands of dollars worth_. Thank god ye' saw what was happening…" Moira said softly. Theresa sighed and put her head in her hands. "While he was unconscious, I took the time to call the Police. He'll be locked away for a while now…" 

"I'm sorry I dinna' tell ye', but…" Her voice cracked again, the strong girl I've come to know crumbling before my eyes. I tried to reach out to her, comfort her, but my hand wouldn't move. 

"I'm afraid you won't be able to move for a while, Ms. Sinclair." Another familiar voice offered. I hadn't heard that voice in a while…

Professor?!

I tried to turn my head again, but it seemed I didn't have the strength. Right on queue, his stooped form wheeled into my view. He smiled sadly at me, and I felt my heart leap.

Why was he here? Were there any others? He put his warm hand over mine, and I saw Moira lean on the side of his chair, in a very easy manner. She smiled brightly, lighting up the small, leaky room.

"This was why I called you, Rahne. You can go back."

#############################################

I am so very sorry for the delay in this Chapter. I started writing it out the day I posted the last chapter, but I guess I just got lazy…

Now, anyway, I guess I have to address a few things to do with this chapter.

-Rahne, along with Jubilee, went back to their respective homes in March (Mainstream, Season 03, Episode 03). Because the first publicized case of mutants was of the X-Men, I think its safe to say that it would be shown Worldwide. Because it became known that the X-Men were from the Xavier Institute, it's also logical that the students attending would be revealed as well.

-When Rahne did go back, I figured she would go back to Reverend Craig. Why? Because if she had already been with Moira, I don't honestly think that she would make her return.

-At this point in time, I'll say that Rahne has been at Muir Island for around two months. Because she would be at least a little shaken by what had happened in Ullapool (mobs, torches, the usual demon-hunting stuff), it stands to reason that she wouldn't share a whole lot with Moira, or anyone else at Muir Island. So let's say it's been about a week and a half since she had a nice, long talk with Moira, okay? Of course Moira and Xavier are old buds, so it explains why she got him to come and get her. I guess he could of just sent a plane ticket, but I wanted it this way, so :P

-When Rahne eventually did get to Muir Island, who's to say it would already be a fully working facility? I've never seen an Evolution Fic that had the Research Centre on shaky ground. You have to start somewhere.

-I'm only guessing here, but I think that Rahne would morph back to her human form when she falls unconscious.

-Now, Theresa Rourke/Siryn. Yes, that was the emergence of her powers (basically, she shoots out sonic waves from her mouth). And the nefarious 'Uncle', was of course Black Tom Cassidy, who can channel heat blasts with wood. Neither Theresa, nor Xavier, nor Moira have encountered Sean Cassidy/Banshee (her father) at any time beforehand. Most of Theresa's history is the same as the 616/Marvel-verse Theresa. If you don't know what that is, and care to know, I suggest you go to www.marveldirectory.com and look it up. For a quick note: Theresa never really wanted to be a criminal, but Black Tom basically forced her into it, and that's why she isn't showing much remorse at his imprisonment.

-I honestly have no idea if animals recognize different genders in humans, but I'll just guess they don't… 

-And yes, I do believe in Rahne/Roberto. So sue me ^_^.

But I guess the question on everyone's mind right now is; will Rahne go back to the Institute? Maybe. It seems as if she's found her place at Muir Island, doesn't it?

And I apologise_ also_ for the horrible slaughter of everyone's accents. I probably shouldn't have attempted those at all…

Oh, and I _also_ apologise if you find this chapter crappy. It's my first take at an action-esque sequence in first-person-animal. It was difficult. _Very_ difficult. 


	6. Piotr Rasputin

**Author's Note: **In half the time. Getting better at the whole 'updating' thing, aren't I?

This is set in first person (or rather, first people), throughout the days and weeks after the defeat of Apocalypse at the hands of our favorite mutants. I'm going to try to keep this completely in character, which means couples and relationships are _what has been shown_.

#############################################

**To What Awaits Us**

#############################################****

**29 September, 2005******

**Piotr Rasputin **

#############################################

What a nice, sunny day it is today. 

"No, _I'm_ driving!"

It would be peaceful, I guess.

"Kitty, are we _actually _supposed ta' trust ya' with our _lahves_?" 

But it's not. How can people that are such good friends fight like this?

"Can ve please just go now? I'll die of hunger if ve don't..."

Well done, Kurt, just add fuel to this already _blazing inferno_.

I stood with my hands in my pockets, watching the three friends bicker for a few minutes. We were next to the _X-Van_, about to go into Bayville, and Kitty and Rogue were currently fighting over who got to drive. Kurt, of course, was neutral in the matter, which I've come to expect from my four days here. He just wanted the food.

"_Rogue_! Just because you're older doesn't mean you're a _better driver_!"

"So… Hungry…"

"I mean, you're only like a year older, anyway!"

"O Father who art in heaven…"

"Would ya' both just _shut the hell up_ and get in the car?!" 

That's it, they finally broke her. It was a scary sight, but it had already happened three times since I arrived. Nothing out of the usual here, I suppose. Kitty brought her hands up to her face to try and stifle her laughter. Kurt grinned, flashing his demonic smile at his sister. 

"Rogue, you're like, going soft." Kitty giggled. "Usually it only takes half as long as this to make you _flip your lid_." I was unfamiliar with the term, but I think that's something bad. Rogue, however, simply rolled her eyes and chuckled at their antics.

"Glad Ah could amuse you," she drawled. "Now _get in_." Still laughing, Kurt and Kitty entered the van without complaint. Rogue looked at me across the top of the vehicle, a weak smile on her pale face.

"Because Ah'm obviously the only one outta' us with a bit of _class_, Ah'll apologize for our pathetic display of friendship." Inside the car, the two younger mutants burst out into a fresh bout of hysterics.

"Rogue? _Class_?!" Kurt wheezed, holding his sides. Kitty banged her fist against the dashboard a few times, she was laughing so hard. With a very sour face, Rogue slid into the drivers' seat.

"Ah have your lahves in mah' hands. You _do not_ wanna' piss me off." 

Needless to say, it was quiet immediately.

I bent down and sat down stiffly next to the furry _demon_. As soon as Rogue geared the car into life, Kurt slapped me on the shoulder and leaned in close. "American vomen are volatile, _ja_?" I coughed to cover the chuckle that slipped out.                                     

"I heard that." The girls said in unison. Kitty turned to face us with a look as scary as the one the other had mastered, and I instantly felt something such as _guilt_ wash over me. "And besides, Kurt," she continued, "What would _you _know about _women_?" Kurt folded his arms and pouted, muttering things that I couldn't possibly understand. She winked at me before turning back, and I felt the blood roaring around my ears, my neck. 

I could only smile, somewhat giddily, to myself as I looked out the window, watching the trees of the Institute whiz by; trying to push the effects she had over me out of my thoughts, to put my mind on something else. 

#############################################

It was only fifteen minutes later, and we came to a stop on a busy street in the middle of town. We piled out of the car and I looked up at the expensive building in front of us.

"Is this vhere ve are to eat?" I asked quietly. Argh, I hate that sound to my voice when I speak English. It makes me sound so incredibly _stupid_. 

"Call it a ritual." Kurt shrugged. "We know the owner, we're special guests. He's a good guy." He grinned. "In fact, _you_ know the owner." I stared back at the young mutant dumbly.

"I…Do?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"It's _Warren_. Isn't that _cool_?" Certainly weren't expecting that, were you Piotr? The man owns a multi-million dollar company, but a place like this as well? He must be even more prosperous than I originally thought. 

"Lance!" Kitty's voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to watch her, waving in a most enthusiastic way, to a figure across the street. The figure grinned and ran to us, dodging the dangerous traffic. They met and embraced at the side of the road. It's sweet, that people so different could find love together… 

Although I have to admit, and it's painful to think of this, I am a little jealous. Theres something in the way that girl goes about life, the way she makes you so at ease, so completely comfortable about everything…

I should stop now, before I get myself into a _mood_ again.

Avalanche nodded to us, slipping his arm over her back and turning away. Kitty turned to look at us over her shoulder and smiled, lighting up her face in that breathtakingly beautiful way she has.   

"Bye guys, I'll see you later." she said softly, waving distractedly, already retreating. I sighed, and Kurt and Rogue both looked to me. The blue mutant, who was now ruddy with skin much the same as mine, cocked his head, watching me thoughtfully. A warm smile spread across his face and he grabbed onto my arm, and Rogue's as well, and proceeded to drag us inside. We came to stop by a table near the back, away from the prying, judgmental human eyes. I sat down stoically, careful not to sit on the flimsy chair the wrong way lest it collapse on me. 

"It's weird to think that a few months ago, we would have been ready to fight you." Kurt mused, two pale pink fingers at his mouth. "And now we're sitting here about to have lunch." Rogue rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself. "I can't believe Magneto thought to force someone like you into working with him," he continued. Ah yes, Professor Xavier said he would have to tell the others of what had happened. "… And I think it would be better for all of us if we never ran into him, and his_ groupies_ again. Even if they say they've _changed_, they're bad news," Now he turned to his sister who had a faraway look on her face, all of a sudden. "Right, Rogue?" She didn't answer, just stared away out the window at the passers by, her jaw locked firmly in place. Kurt sighed and dropped his eyes. Well, that went completely over my head. I never did understand brother-sister fights, since my _Illyana_ is so much younger than I am…

And so I sit in this horrible silence, the tension so thick you could cut it, so to speak. Oh boy, it was turning out to be a great day.                                              

#############################################

Lunch wasn't really an enjoyable affair, just as I had predicted. Kurt was quiet, which I've come to learn isn't a good thing, and Rogue was brooding the entire time. I sat in uneasiness the whole hour we were there.                                                                      

But, the meal was _very_ good, so at least it wasn't a complete failure. Kurt apologized to me after, his sweet nature returning when we arrived back at the Institute just after two p.m. Rogue had stomped off without a word. I'm still not sure what made her so angry, but I know it would be best to steer clear of her for a while…

I leaned back and dipped my hand into the splashing pool of water behind me. _Ah_, this fountain is so beautiful, and the water is so wonderfully _cool _on my skin. The water bubbling is really the only sound, where everone else is, I'm not aware.

Hmm, to be alone like this, this solitary situation makes me start to think again. I don't really like it, but I don't want to impose on the other residents here. They must still be incredibly uncomfortable around me, no matter how much they deny it. 

Even _I'm_ uncomfortable around me. 

Damnit. I really must learn how to stop that self-doubt. Must learn to be confident, or else I'll never find myself belonging. Pathetic, but that's what I need.

I wish I wasn't so very weak-minded. Wasn't that what _Gambit_ called me once? Gambit. What does it matter what he thought of me, what does it matter what _any_ of them thought of me? They were _villains_, the others. Gambit, Pyro, Sabertooth…They chose to fight with Magneto. I'm nothing like them, and I'll never be like them. It's my choice now, and I'll never let anybody walk over me the way they all did. I'll never be treated like that again. I refuse it. 

My fists balled and my skin tightened, transforming itself into metal over my hands.

Yes, that'll never happen again.

#############################################

Well, I really enjoyed writing this one. Obviously the start was a nice little bit of light-heartedness. Got to have some of that, don't I? 

 I'm a little undecided as to who I vouch for when it comes to Kitty/Lance or Kitty/Piotr, so of course I had to put a little hint of the latter pairing in here. I just loved those two in the comics.

Heh, isn't Piotr so very poetic in this? I've always seen him as that, so forgive me if you think it's out of place… But there isn't a whole lot of _real _characterization for old Petey. I really took it out of Dark Horizon II and Impact, a generally nice person with a _very_ repressed angry-as-hell side. It's why I love him.

On a note to the last part; I've never understood why everyone portrays the three younger Acolytes as friends. Maybe St.John and Remy I could see, but Piotr, who was obviously duped into working for Magneto? Never in a million years. I'm sure that the other two joined him for purely selfish reasons, maybe even because they believed in what Magneto thought… So it stands to reason that Piotr would avoid any contact with them, doesn't it? I don't think comraderie was ever a part of the Acolytes…

And speaking of the Acolytes, I hope you have realized by now why Rogue got angry all of a sudden. I think it's pretty obvious, yeah?

And one more thing, people. I'll say Piotr's about nineteen, okay? Okay.

To the Reviewers:

todd fan: You are quick at this o.O. I hope this chapter satisfies.

Snitter in Rivendell: Wouldn't it be all too easy to have Rahne return on her own chapter? I totally just let that out of the bag, but I'm sure everyone guessed… I _really_ should have looked it up, about animals, but school doesn't allow me much time anymore, I'll be sure to remember that if I ever write Wolfsbane again. Heh, someone likes character-based stories, I see. I'm not worthy of that at all… But of course, thank you.

nessie6: Yes, finally. Hey, at least this time it was a _lot_ faster. You _forgot_ about the New Recruits? Even Jamie? _Jamie_?! He'll be moping around for weeks now.

Risty: I guess interesting is one way to put it. If I remember rightly, I got a headache after putting that Wolfsbane part together… 

Caliente: Oh yes, who doesn't love that _dastardly_ Tom? Excuse me while I gag at my own use of the word dastardly. Thought I'd kick off the student spin with a lesser known character, you wouldn't _believe_ how tempted I was to make it Kurt. It was quite hard to work out her history for the Evo-verse, but I'm glad it worked. Thanks!

Rogue14: Thanks. Is this fast enough? It hope so, I worked double time to get this out faster! Hopefully the next one will be within the week as well…

fluffy's numba 1 gal: What kind of trouble? Heh, well, it's not Wolverine is it? Don't worry, he'll be here eventually.

Ohh, I love it how almost every review told me to hurry up. Thanks again, guys. Good to see you're still with me after only two chapters in a month…


	7. Lance Alvers

**Author's Apology: **It's been a while, hasn't it?

This is set in first person (or rather, first people), throughout the days and weeks after the defeat of Apocalypse at the hands of our favorite mutants. I'm going to try to keep this completely in character, which means couples and relationships are _what has been shown_.

#############################################

**To What Awaits Us**

#############################################****

**29 September, 2005******

**Lance Alvers**

#############################################

Man, today is a good day.

I don't want to sound like some pansy-Summers'-clone, but I think life is finally starting to go _my_ way. Who would've guessed?

Going to help the X-Men take down Apocalypse, _Magneto_, was the best thing I ever did. It was good to actually be treated as an equal by them. The Brotherhood finally got a little respect. Yeah, that was a good day as well. Oh, screw it, a good _week_.

Kitty, her head on my shoulder, shifted and smiled at me. Her eyes moved back up to the sky that seemed so close this afternoon.

"Hey, Lance," she sighed, stretching her arms out to the clouds, "Do you think it'll be like this for much longer?" I closed my eyes, curiosity way too dozy this afternoon.

"What'll be like what?" She let out something of an indignant little snort.

"Weren't you paying any attention at all?"

Oh man, leave it to Kitty to throw you a curve ball. What was she going on about? She sighed and punched me _lightly_ on the shoulder. Or it was intended to be lightly, at least. Man, Dog-face has really been putting the X-Men through the ringer.

"Peaceful. I asked if it'll be _peaceful_ for much longer. Like this, like right now." I pushed open an eye and looked at her dumbly. What the hell am I meant to say to a question like that? Do I _look_ like a philosophical thinker or something?

"The way I see it," I said slowly, carefully, "It couldn't get much worse than it was with Apocalypse running around, could it?" She sighed again, her bottom lip sticking out, just a little. The Kitty in question sat up and yawned. No, lie back down, don't make me get up. Don't want to move right now. She picked at the grass almost dazedly.

"I can't help feeling that everything's going to turn to-"

"Sh-"

"_Mush_." she finished forcefully, trace of a smirk on her face. I shrugged, and the action spoke for itself. '_Just-trying-to-help'_. Her hand found its way to my wrist and she yanked me up, surprising me with her strength yet again. I grimaced, but didn't complain. The last thing I wanted was an annoyed Ms Pryde on my hands, after all. Kitty stared at me, searching for something.

"Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" she asked in a faraway voice. I swallowed, forcing down my frustration with it. How do you tell a girl raised in upper-middle class Illinois, whose been living in a mansion for over a year, that you have no money? "It doesn't have to be somewhere fancy," she conceded quickly, obviously realising her mistake. "I just wanted to go out with you. For us to be alone, y'know? Away from everyone else."

I guess she hadn't realised that the Brotherhood haven't gotten any money in three months.

"Or… You could always just come over to the Insti-"

"What is this supposed to be? A date or a mercy mission?" I didn't mean to snap at her, but it was going to burst sooner or later. Her eyes dropped and she stood up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you or anything," my Kitty said quietly. "I'll be going now." Didn't even look at her.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Whatever." Damnit, stand up! At least try to stop her from going. I finally looked up. Not surprisingly, she was gone.  
Way to go, Lance.

Leave it to _you_ to ruin the perfect day.

#############################################

"Hey, Lance, _nice one_," Pietro said quickly. Obviously. He hit me on the shoulder and laughed. "I've never seen _Kitty-Cat_ movesofast," He turned and zipped into the kitchen, rummaging for food he would never find. "Which, of course, is only_ fast_ for a slowmolikeyou."

Whatever.

Ignoring him, I walked into the living room and threw myself on the couch. Fred, who was sitting on a chair by my feet, reluctantly offered me some stolen chips. I groaned and waved my hand in dismissal.

Where's the pleasure in eating drool-covered chips, anyway? He grinned with a glee that only showed when he realised he could have a _whole bag_ of chips to himself.

Lucky him.

Oddly, I felt my stomach rumble. It's not good when you're watching Freddy eat, and still feel hungry.

God, what _is_ this? Some kind of prison camp?

And where the _hell_ is Magneto when you need him?

"Pietro!" I yelled suddenly, forcing myself up. "Is there anything in the kitchen not covered in one-ton mutant saliva?" He was standing in front of me, foot tapping before I had finished.

Arrogant bastard.

"No, Lance, thereisn'tandhasn'tbeen for the last forty-eight hours."

Wow, _Speedy_, that time of the month?

Man, I wanted to say that.

But I can't afford to.

Because Pietro is our ticket away from starvation.

"Then I guess its time for us to go on a little shopping trip."

#############################################

Big Supermarket's are always the best for big hauls; he had told me when we jumped out of the jeep. It wasn't such a big deal if there were a few packets of this missing here, a bottle of that, there.

Yeah. Pietro would know.

"Jesus, Lance, you looked like you've never done this before," he said, leaning against the door, smirking at me.

"Of course I have, _you idiot_. I lived in an _orphanage_ for half of my life," I growled. "Just because I'm not into ripping off people left, right, and centre, like you doesn't mean I've never lifted a few… Items."

Infuriatingly, he only laughed.

"No need to get your pantiesinatwist."

Argh. Damn, sometimes I just wanted to beat the crap out of him.

I looked at the large, sprawling store on the other side of the street. Still pretty busy right now, should be able to get in and out without too much trouble. I glanced back at him and folded my arms.

"Are we going to do this, or are we just going to stand here looking like a couple of idiots?" I spat.

"Well," Pietro stated. I already hated it. "How about _you_ stand here looking like an idiot, and I go do this by myself. You'll only slowmedown. I mean, why the hell did you insist on coming, anyway? It's not likeIneedagetawayride."

I scoffed at the idea of leaving Pietro in a poorly guarded store. He would try and take the whole damned shop with him, the ambitious little creep. I was _damage control_.

"Like I can trust _you_, Pie-" A sudden gust of air speeding past me caught the words as they fell from my mouth.

Damn.

Disregarding the traffic, I darted across the road for the second time today. Stupid Bayville motorists, getting in my way at a time like this.

Crisp, conditioned air greeted me when I entered. It would be kind of nice, if it wasn't so damned clinical.

Kind of like the Institute.

A shaky voice dropped me back into reality.

"Aren't you one of those mutants?"

Crap. I turned and saw the checkout girl staring at me, wide eyed. Stupid, close-minded norms. Don't they even realise we saved them from Apocalypse? I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to reign in my temper.

It didn't work.

"Yeah, I'm 'one of those mutants'. _So_?" I felt another gust of cold air blow past me, surrounding me before it _ran_ out the doors that still hadn't closed after my entrance.

I heard a few whispers among the shoppers, and a few openly heated stares.

"_So?_" I pressed, looking at her again, and advancing a few steps. She backed up until her back bumped against the other side of the counter. My eyes shifted to a small knot of people, who had formed a few feet away. What the hell was this? Strength in numbers?

Idiots. I could take them all out in a minute.

"Hey, back away, freak!" one of the bigots yelled. I turned and growled at him. The creep almost looked _surprised_ that I had acknowledged him. What did he expect? I was just going to lie down and take it?

"What the hell are you gonna' do if I don't?"

Yeah. That shut the bastard up. I regarded them slowly, and was barely able to resist the urge to spit on them. I turned and stalked out, glaring over my shoulder at the checkout girl. Stupid kid.

Thank god, _yeah right_, that I was practically at the door. Last thing the Brotherhood needed was even _more_ bad publicity. I shook my head, and looked over to my jeep on the far side of the road. Pietro leaning on it, the same way he was before, scowling at me.

Man.

Today was a _really bad day_.

#############################################

I honestly cannot apologise enough (to myself and to you guys), on how long it took me to finally dish out this chapter. Argh. Blame it on my brother's porn that screwed with our computer for about three months. For some reason, it just started letting me back onto Fanfiction.net a week ago- _without_ interrupting me with Warnings and Pop-ups and stuff.

Apologies aside, I just want to say thanks to people who continue to review this (if there are any left, after a three month long interval). You guys rock. And the Pietro/Lance stealing thing- It's weird, I've now seen it in another fiction and in an RPG since I wrote this chapter, but I don't have the heart to change it. It all adds to the plot later, people. And speaking of this chapter, it's been sitting on my desktop for, yeah, _you guessed it_, three months.

It always _has_ been a magical number.

And yes, this is still going. I'll be sure to put up Chapter Eight in a few days. And I'll try to keep to that pace.

I'm back, yo.


End file.
